


A Prompt - Free To A Good Home

by CaptainCarlaCoulson



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Alien Nation (1988-1997) - Freeform, BBW Lena Luthor, Budapest, Chubby Lena Luthor, Community (TV) - Freeform, Competency, Competency Kink, Competency fetish, Consultant Tony Stark, Criminal Minds (US TV) - Freeform, Doctor Strange - MCU Film, Doctor Thaddeus Sivana, F/F, Fat Admirer, Fat Lena Luthor, Fat fetish, Feedee Lena Luthor, Feeder Kara Danvers, Feeding Fetish, Feeding Kink, Femslash, Food Fetish, Food Kink, Gen, Good Thaddeus Sivana - Freeform, Heroic Doctor Thaddeus Sivana, Heroic Quentin Beck, Immortal, Immortal Darcy Lewis, Iron Man Trilogy - MCU Films, Jurassic Park 4 - Jurassic World (2015), Jurassic World-It Wasn't The Dinosaurs' Fault!, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Newcomer, Other, Polyamory, SSBBW Lena Luthor, Seabrook (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Seer, Shazam! (2019) - Freeform, Sorcerer Quentin Beck, Spider-Man - MCU Tom Holland Films, Supergirl (TV 2015) - Freeform, Tenctonese, Tenctonese Cop, Tenctonese Special Agent, The Flash (TV 2014) - Freeform, The Wizard, The Wizard-Doctor Thaddeus Sivana, USSBBW Lena Luthor, Weight Gain, Z-O-M-B-I-E-S - Freeform, Zombietown (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), captain marvel (2019) - Freeform, fat kink, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2020-12-22 09:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCarlaCoulson/pseuds/CaptainCarlaCoulson
Summary: A mixture of story prompts. Feel free to peruse and use. Mostly femslash, though some haven't got any recommended relationships at all.





	1. Story Summaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a series of prompts to peruse and use. Feel free to steal them, write them, etc.

Chapter 01: Story Summaries  
I briefly summarise the content of future chapters, which are, in turn, short versions of their potential stories.

Chapter 02: CW Supergirl-MCU Avengers Crossover  
Lena Luthor and Maria Hill develop feelings for one another after Lena falls through a portal to the MCU.

Chapter 03: Jurassic Park 4 Jurassic World  
Zara Young survived but lost her feet and lower legs, so she must learn to adapt to life without them. She still loves dinosaurs.

Chapter 04: CW The Flash (2014)  
Killer Frost and Caitlin Snow have started to become closer, maybe friends, maybe lovers, despite never existing at the same time. 

Chapter 05: MCU Iron Man  
Despite being Iron Man, Tony Stark takes his assessment as "only a consultant" to heart, while staying as an independent superhero.

Chapter 06: MCU Captain Marvel  
Carol Danvers came back to Earth much earlier and had a whole bunch of cozy family scenes with wife, Maria, and daughter, Monica.

Chapter 07: MCU Doctor Strange-MCU Spiderman: Far From Home  
Rather than becoming a villain who fakes magic with his technology, Quentin Beck meets the Ancient One and becomes aware of a whole new world.

Chapter 08: Shazam! (2019)  
Having taken the power of the Eye Of Sin, and found the Champion, Billy Batson, Doctor Thaddeus Sivana finds he cannot turn on the boy. Being more reasonable than the Wizard, he sticks around to take care of the Champion and mentor him.

Chapter 09: Alien Nation (1987-1997)-Supergirl (2015)  
Having landed in Los Angeles in the nineteen-eighties, the tenctonese have been a part of Earth society (or at least, LA society) for decades by the time that the DEO was founded. More than enough time for several capable tenctonese recruits to be found and selected.

Chapter 10: Supergirl (2015)  
Lena's idea of portion control gets messed up by eating with Kara Danvers, so Lena gets a little large. When she realises that Kara secretly loves it, Lena makes herself a lot, lot larger.

Chapter 11: Community  
When Annie was fat in high school she mistook bisexual feelings for envy of women's bodies. Over the course of her time at Greendale, she realises that she is bisexual and lusts after very competent people. When Frankie arrives, Annie falls completely in lust with her!  
(Plus, surprise Criminal Minds crossover finale!)

Chapter 12: Crossing Oceans Of Time  
When a seer loves an immortal, they know they can't be by each other's side forever, but thanks to the things the seer can foretell, there are ways to make sure that the immortal feels loved for the rest of their eternal existence...

Chapter 13: You And I Remember Budapest version 1  
Black Widow and Hawkeye first met their wife, Laura, on a mission to Budapest. Contrary to Black Widow's joke, it was a very calm and uneventful mission. So calm and uneventful, in fact, that Black Widow became significantly overweight, as she encountered "western decadence" for the first time, encouraged by Laura, a bisexual who likes to see women gorge and fatten up...

Chapter 14: Love & Iron  
Happy Hogan, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, and May Parker are in a loving, committed relationship together.

Chapter 15: New In Town  
Seabrook has a new citizen moving in from out of town...


	2. The Doctor And The Deputy Director

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl (2015)/MCU crossover femslash story,  
Lena Luthor/Maria Hill

Sometime after _Captain America: the Winter Soldier_, the remainder of S.H.I.E.L.D. has secretly continued to work under deep cover, led by new Director, Phil Coulson. Meanwhile the ex-Deputy Director, Maria Hill, takes a position with Stark Industries, briefing the Avengers of their newest cases.

Lena Luthor, meanwhile, from any point in Supergirl after season 3, has been transported through a portal to this alternate Earth. Maybe she's the Lena from the show, maybe she's from another alternate Earth. Maybe she was pushed into the portal, maybe she walked through voluntarily. You decide!

The point is, shortly after Lena arrived in this world, she met Maria Hill and that meeting made her heart tie itself up in knots. Maria is a beautiful, smart, funny woman and oh, god, she was probably as straight as a ruler. (Hint: no she is not.) And shortly after Maria arrived in the field, she met the mystery woman who came through this portal, from a whole other world. She's a beautiful, smart, funny woman and oh, god, she was probably completely heterosexual. (Hint: no she is not.)


	3. Zara Has Good Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jurassic Park 4 - Jurassic World  
Zara Young Lives!

So, she'd been grabbed by a pteradon. That part was clear. She could remember trying to herd the children to safety, when she was grabbed by the pteradon. Still, rather her than them.

Then... water? She remembered the great vast lake, artificial though it was, that the great beast lived in. Had she... Had it eaten the pteradon?

...Had she been inside that thing!?

Zara's strength failed her again and she fell into the dreamless sleep of the badly injured, having only become dimly aware of her own hospital bed when she nearly awoke. 

It was two more days before she truly woke, to find her legs shortened, amputated after the mangling of an enormous maw. The rest of her body would fully recover, in time, except for the enormous scars of her shoulders, from a clawed grip hard enough to carry her off. 

Lucky to be alive they told her. Lucky that the pteradon had been enough of a meal, lucky that her unconscious body had been flung from the maw as it snatched out to bite another meal flying past. 

Well, hell. She could've told you how lucky she was before all this happened. She'd been able to work for the only place in the world with actual living dinosaurs! Even now, learning to balance on the flexing curved planks that would be her new feet from now on, she didn't regret a thing.

(Zara Young lived through her weirdly excessive and undeserved onscreen "death" and now is recuperating, going to physical rehab, getting visits from Owen and Claire, being thanked in person by Claire's nephews and their newly divorced mother, and vociferously defending the very creatures that took her feet. She knew what she was signing up for, and she was just grateful that the kids got out of it all unharmed!)

Oh, and I'm unsure on how much of Zara's legs should be amputated. I don't know what seems more dramatic for the purposes of the story, between artificial feet, having her legs end at the shin, or artificial legs from the mid-thigh down, or a wheel-chair-bound Zara. The choice is yours, of course.


	4. Where There's Snow, There's Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin Snow & Killer Frost, Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost,

Killer Frost and Caitlin Snow learn to coexist, while being as close as possible and as far as can be. They begin to get on surprisingly well with one another, for two people who actually want to differentiate themselves from each other. Their friends, at Star Labs and further afield, have begun to bond with Frost as much as with Caitlin, more or less, and Caitlin has found the jealousy she once felt over that fading. Frost has as much right to a life as she has.

...Now, could someone tell the rest of the world that? The two are separate people, with separate lives, so why do people keep insisting on calling Frost "Caitlin"? Why can't people seem to understand that, even if Frost saved their life last week, Caitlin has no idea who they are, and doesn't appreciate being called Frost? 

Caitlin Snow and Killer Frost reconcile their differences and begin to build their own lives, together but separated. Their friends and family are accepting of them both, but the people of Central City seem to insist on treating them as just one person.

Okay, here's where it might get a little strange. They start a relationship. Okay, not necessarily, it is already a nice idea to just have the best friend dynamic between two people who have to share a body and can only manifest alternately. But...

...well, it's what we do here, isn't it? Femmeslash. So there we are, Caitlyn Snow/Killer Frost. They start to understand that the limited way they interact is the only reason they haven't realised their feelings for one another. The gradual blossoming of their emotions is struggling against not only their fear that their own emotions are unreciprocated, but also against the limited way they communicate, having to pass through messages, left with friends, notes, or maybe eventually recordings. They start to leave seductive videos of themselves for each other to find, as the only way they can ever truly be together. Of course, Star Labs might be able to help Caitlyn find a way to separate the two, so that they can have a more "normal" relationship, but for all their difficulties, neither one truly wants to give up that ultimate level of closeness. This way, no matter what happens, or where they are, the two of them will always have each other. 


	5. Tony Stark, Weapon Consultant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D., Ant-Man & The Wasp,

So, Tony Stark is recommended as 'just a consultant', is he? Well, that's fine by him. He is a damned fine consultant on weaponry of all kinds. And if this so-called "Avenger's Initiative" doesn't need him, then he won't be an Avenger. Which also means that Iron Man will remain an independent hero, not an Avenger. 

When a Norse God invades the Earth, Tony's happy to sit back and let S.H.I.E.L.D. throw their WWII veteran at the problem. He has no beef with the God Of Mischief. S.H.I.E.L.D. suddenly want Iron Man, even with Tony at the helm, but it just isn't gonna happen. He *does* work on scanning the alien invaders and developing a scrambler for their cybernetic hive-mind, that turns an army into a disorganised mob. Then, when S.H.I.E.L.D. apparently lose their goddamn minds and lauch a nuke at New York city, he manages to fling the thing into the portal that these things came from. 

You get the idea. What if, after hearing that S.H.I.E.L.D. only want him as "a consultant", Tony decided that he was perfectly happy to comply. How would the rest of the MCU have evolved with an Iron Man who strictly maintained his role as an independent global superhero, while only ever working for the Avengers as their on-call arms and armour expert. 

So, no War Machine, I guess. This Tony builds fewer suits and cares far more about where they end up, so he definitely doesn't appreciate his best friend stealing one and handing it over to Hammer and the military, especially after he has just now finished a court case to stop them taking his suits by legal force. Thor comes to know and respect Tony as a Smith like one of the Dwarven Smiths of Niflheim, instead of as an Asgardian-style "battle-brother" with the Avengers. Steve sees a Tony that seems much more like Howard than in canon, only slowly realising much later that he is so very different, and that Tony also fights on the front lines of his own private battles without the benefit of back-up like the military, and then the Avengers, have always given Steve. Of course, when Steve realises that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been run by Hydra since their inception, he starts to consider that maybe Tony had the right idea all along. 

After Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. season 1, Tony might even become a valued asset of the much reduced S.H.I.E.L.D. under Director Coulson, who is not too proud to admit that Tony was right to keep his distance from S.H.I.E.L.D. all this time, after all. 

Hank Pym might be very anti-S.H.I.E.L.D. and very anti-Avenger, but he might be more open to idea of asking Tony, who is Howard's son but seems to have rejected his father's legacy and is very careful never to give away his power-suit technology, for help with securing his own legacy, by shutting down an attempt to replicate his own power-suit technology!

Just generally, Tony Stark *is* the Earth's premiere weapons expert. What if that became even more of his defining role in the MCU beginning halfway through Iron Man 2? What if Iron Man was more integral as a genius engineer than as a walking tank?


	6. Captain Marvel, Space Avenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Captain Mar-Vell, Fluff, Canon Lesbian Relationship,

This one's an easy one. Captain Carol Danvers, pilot extraordinaire turned superhero of the stars, returns to Earth a little earlier than canon implies, drawn back by love for her (not legally married) wife, Maria Rambeau, and their daughter, Monica Rambeau. As such, she's around on Earth fairly often, in between deep space patrols and visits to the blossoming new Skrull homeworld. She's there in time to officially be the second member of Fury's new initiative, with the MIA Captain America on paper as the first at Director Carter's suggestion, just in case. (Of course, Carol is signed up only a few moments before Coulson, naturally, and only a couple of years before Hawkeye and then Black Widow).

So that's it. A few lovey-dovey scenes for our first MCU canon onscreen lesbian leading lady and her wife and daughter. A couple of visits from Uncle Fury and later maybe Momma Fury, and then his little brother from another mother, Coulson, and maybe eventually their sister from another mister, Maria Hill. 

There could also be a few drop in aliens from Carol's space adventures, especially her Skrull friends once they get their new homeworld settled. Later on, maybe a Skrull Avenger joins the team, along with the newbies, Hawkeye and Black Widow. 

Of course, by the time Iron Man pops up, and Cap gets found, and Thor is exiled, we already have a team in place to ease their way into the weird wide world of the MCU. Led by Captain Mar-Vell, who still insists on that name, in honor of her mentor.


	7. Doctor Strange & Mister Beck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What If... Mysterio was a lot more authentically mystical? What if, rather than leaving Stark Industries on the most sour note possible, Pepper Potts offered Quentin Beck an indefinite paid leave of absence after Tony's humiliating demonstration of his technology, and Beck visited Kathmandu in Nepal, only to find himself drawn to a place called Kamar Taj...

When Tony Stark humiliates Quentin Beck's life's work, he almost quits in a fit of pique. The only thing that stops him (and the point at which our canon diverges) is Ms. Potts, understanding exactly how arrogant and obnoxious Stark can be, offering to allow Quentin Beck a paid sabbatical for as long as he needs. If he had wanted to simply retire on his large wage and continue his life's work in private, he could, just as long as he didn't go to work for any rival corporation. Quentin took the offer...

But he didn't want to even think about his work right now. Anything related to his work simply brought up the bile at the back of his throat, as he remembered Stark's humiliating presentation. His dismissive joke name for the technology that Quentin's whole career had been devoted to refining. So, Quentin chose to explore the world, instead, on Stark's dime. He wandered the globe a little, and eventually he found himself in Kathmandu, Nepal. 

Specifically, Quentin Beck keeps being drawn back, over and over, to a small, nondescript old building. A place that we know as Kamar-Taj. 

Under the tutelage of the Ancient One, Quentin learns of the wider world he had been blind to his whole life. He learns to harness the world in a way he never could before. He no longer needs projectors, drones, and tools to make his illusions. 

Maybe he chats with Mordo about the use of artifacts to store magical energy beyond anything that could be sustained by a sorcerer, and how it compares to his old life of technology and science. Maybe he bonds with Doctor Stephen Strange over their mutual journey from the cutting edges of American medicine and science to the academic height of Celtic sorcery. Maybe he irritated Wong the first time they met, by asking if there were any pdf copies of the texts. Maybe the Ancient One has a soft spot for Quentin, being happy to see that he managed to break free of the bonds of his other fate, to live as a sorcerer, rather than to die a villain. 

Personally, I like to think that Quentin becomes close enough to the Ancient One that he, above all else, acts to save the Ancient One more so than stopping Kaecilius or Dormammu. Because of his bad experiences with his previous hero, Stark, he clings to the Ancient One even when faced with her secrets. She survives, though she remains at the cusp of death. Doctor Strange, at her insistence, leaves to face Kaecilius and Dormammu, while Quentin, as she had always foreseen, refused to leave her side. 

With Doctor Strange saving the worlds, as we see in "Doctor Strange", Quentin keeps the Ancient One alive by almost nothing more than the force of his hope. For once, his illusions are not enough, he needs true reality to bow to his will. Doctor Strange may not go on to be Sorcerer Supreme just yet, but he becomes the Master of the New York Sanctum. And, in the wake of Kaecilius killing the sanctum guardians, there is also a need for another new Master, for the London Sanctum. And guess who just proved himself extremely capable of more than mere illusions...

(Quentin Beck. I'm saying Quentin Beck becomes the new Master of the London Sanctum, as a cheeky wink and a nod to "Spiderman: Far From Home" and that version of Quentin Beck as a fake mystic faking an attack on London. Seems like a fitting ending to this story to have Master Quentin Beck becoming the truly mystical defender of London indefinitely...)


	8. Doctor Thaddeus Sivana - The Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shazam! (2019)  
Doctor Thaddeus Sivana has finally done it. He took the Eye Of Sin from the accursed Wizard. He tracked down the Wizard's so-called Champion. He... stopped. 
> 
> Because Dr Sivana had been just a child when the Wizard chose him for the power of the Champion. This Champion was... childish. Maybe an actual child. Forget being the Champion. If the Champion could see reason, could see the wisdom in what Dr Sivana had to teach him, then maybe, just maybe, Doctor Thaddeus Sivana could replace the Wizard himself, instead. And wouldn't that be truly justice?

When I saw Shazam! (2019), I couldn't help but think that, in all honesty, Dr. Sivana was pretty justified in most of what he did. He took it a little too far, when he threatened innocent lives to claim the powers of the Champion, but he wasn't wrong in blaming the Wizard (and his own abusive family) for trying to foist the powers and responsibilities of the Champion onto children, searching for an impossible ideal, exposing children to the wonders of magic only to violently reject them, and ultimately foisting the position of Champion onto a notably unsuitable candidate at the last minute. 

So what if Sivana didn't go too far? What if, after he took the Eye Of Sin from the Wizard, he met the new Champion and recognised, as he did in the film as is, that Billy is indeed a child, just as he was when the Wizard first took him away, only this time it made him pause. It made him remember the promise of the Champion's power and how it felt to have that power torn away from him at the last moment. It made him remember every time in his childhood that he ever dared mention magic to his family, only to be mocked by his brother or berated by his father for his absolute belief in the mystical.

So he decides to reach out, not with the closed fist of the frustrated, trying to take the power he was once promised, but with the open hand of a stranger, here to help. He offered to show the Champion an alternative path to the Wizard's tyranny. He would teach the Champion to question the source of his own power, to make it his own. And he would be an open-minded mentor, to whom the Champion could always turn, when he had need for guidance that the Wizard would undoubtedly withhold.

Of course, he finds the Champion grateful and is surprised to learn that, though the Wizard lived long enough to grant the power to this 'Billy Batson', he was crumbling into dust not long after. The damned Wizard had just given away the power after all, with nobody there to guide the Champion, nobody there for the Champion to turn to, not even a blasted handbook. That settled it. Whether he liked it or not, he couldn't simply take the power and he certainly couldn't walk away and leave the Champion to fumble his way through this all alone. He would have to take this young hero under his wing. He would don the mentor's title instead of his name, take the role of the one responsible for so much of his own suffering, and now Billy's. He would become...

Doctor Thaddeus Sivana - The Wizard!


	9. Tenctonese In The DEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alien Nation, Supergirl (2015), Tenctonese,
> 
> Long before Supergirl, even before Superman was known, there were the Tenctonese. A slave race, crash-landing in Los Angeles at the end of the nineteen-eighties. They began to join local society, becoming a part of the melting pot that is LA. Naturally, some of them went on to join the police, then the federal agencies. The FBI, the CIA, and even, when it was finally formed, the DEO...

So, the films and television series "Alien Nation" were a buddy-cop show, using the recently crashed alien slave race known as the tenctonese to represent any given oppressed minority in the plot. Usually, that meant racial minority, facing segregationists and anti-immigration bigotry. But the point of the show was that these people were just people, like anybody else. Sure, they couldn't digest cooked meat protein, they were intoxicated by sour milk rather than alcohol, and they were hairless, but those sorts of differences were no more of an issue than adapting to the sort of cultural differences between one human community and another. The show followed a human detective, Matthew Sikes, and a tenctonese detective, George Francisco, who were partners in the LAPD. George is a family man, while Matt falls in love with his new tenctonese neighbour, Cathy. 

Supergirl is set in Earth-38 of the Green-Arrow-verse, a world full of alien visitors, and specifically uses them a lot as metaphors for immigration, racism, and sexual orientation. They show Supergirl working with a government agency, the DEO, to help aliens to integrate successfully on Earth, and to protect all inhabitants of Earth, including those who might not have evolved there. As the DEO deals with aliens on a regular basis, it should probably come as no surprise that they include several non-humans on their operations regularly. 

All I want to see is a world where the tenctonese did land back in the nine-teen-eighties, years before Superman's public debut as a superhero, and blended with human society openly and publicly, albeit not without their own troubles. They became an interesting but accepted minority in the US, and many began to have children, by now even grandchildren, who were born in the US, tenctonese who are perfectly eligible to become president. Some joined the police, or the FBI, and some even joined the DEO when it was finally formed.

Edit: A little extra thought, I would quite like to include the idea that a while after Lena reformed L-Corp and made it a more moral corporation, she also hired on her old college room-mate, a Tentonese woman, to replace "Human Resources" director (and also change the department to "Personnel"), because they were an old white man whose sexism, racism, homophobia, transphobia, and xenophobia were making still things problematic for the company even after Lex was replaced. And, yes, as it happens, Lena and her college room-mate did both go on the course to study how to have safe sex with a Tenctonese, which included homosexual relations, but *any* relationship she had back in college had to be kept very secret, whether it was with a nonhuman or not, gay or not, etc. Maybe the college room-mate is now happily married or something, with at least one life partner at the DEO?


	10. Lesbian Lena Luthor Living Large

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, got carried away with the alliteration, there.
> 
> Lena Luthor eats with Kara Danvers regularly. Since Kara eats so much, Lena starts eating a lot. Since Lena eats a lot, Lena starts to weigh a lot. At first, she's embarrassed, but decides to let herself grow. So she starts to weigh even more. Then Lena realises that Kara is embarrassed, not by Lena's growing body, but by Kara's own attraction to Lena's growth. Lena decides to eat more than ever, to grow even more than ever, first just to tease Kara, but then because it feels so good to eat, and grow, and to let Kara feed her and to watch Kara blush as Kara watches her eat.

Lena Luthor subconsciously keeps upping her portions, having her idea of what constitutes a normal sized meal messed about with by Kara Danvers' enormous appetite. Lena starts to get chubby, first a bit of a tummy, then a pretty plump pot-belly. 

At first, Lena is embarrassed about it, but she realises that feeling shame about her own body is just a result of Lillian's abusively controlling parenting and she decides to let herself go. Lena Luthor is an adult woman in charge of her own body and if Lena Luthor chooses to get fat, then that's her decision.

So, now, Lena is not just subconsciously stuffing herself because Kara Danvers apparently has a metabolism of a Goddess (and, frankly, the face and body and personality of Lena's own personal Goddess). Lena is actively overeating on purpose, glutting herself to gain weight, from simply softer, right through a little bit chubby, into the outright fatness of 'plump'.

Then, Lena starts to notice Kara starting to notice. Like, really notice. Kara almost seems embarrassed for herself, not for being with the fairly fat Lena, but for how Lena's growing fat body is making Kara feel. Kara is blushing and biting her lip and starting to offer Lena even more food, from Kara's own meal.

So, Lena decides, if Kara likes the look of a larger Lena Luthor, then Lena, loving lesbian lover Lena, will get as large as Kara would like. Kara is a chubby chaser? Well, Lena isn't running anywhere (literally, in fact, she has started to do more of a waddling movement whenever she moves faster than walking). Luckily, no matter how heavy or huge Lena gets, Kara still never seems to have any trouble at all with sweeping her off her feet.


	11. Annie Gets Her Dart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Community, Annie Edison/Frankie Dart  
Annie Edison begins to realise that her occasional lesbian thoughts and fantasies weren't just a passing fancy, as she starts to lust after Frankie Dart, when Frankie starts triggering the huge competency fetish that Annie never really knew that she had...

Annie Edison was a chronic over-achiever and a straight-A student. She didn't have time for self-examination or self-reflection in high-school. Hell, even just the work she did was ultimately too much for her, leading to an adderall addiction, a rehab clinic, and, ultimately, Greendale Community College. 

So, it was probably no surprise that she never really took the time to delve into her own sexuality and the very real feelings behind the "idle fantasy" of other girls. When she watched the cheerleading team perform and felt the tug of longing, she called it jealousy and blamed it on her own obese figure and the sight of their slim, sexy bodies, then simply ignored the sexual itch until Troy Barnes joined them on the field, so she could see it for what it was.

In Greendale, things got... more confusing. She'd been ignoring her sexuality the whole time she was at rehab, and she'd come out to Greendale. She saw Troy Barnes again, and this time he really noticed her! That helped her start to see that, somehow, the fat nerd Annie Edison had dropped away, leaving behind an Annie that was slim and sexy, albeit still a self-conscious nerd.

But that spark was gone. Troy had been a sports star and now he was, well, just Troy. She really came to care for him, he was her friend now, but there just wasn't any feeling of the lustful urges. Except. Except that wasn't always true. She did feel the old lust for Troy. Sometimes... 

But then, sometimes she felt that way about Jeff, when he argued her into agreeing with him, and she'd be so annoyed and so frustrated, but an inescapable part of that frustration was a kind of sexual frustration that she could never admit to his face.

And, other times, she felt like that about Abed. Abed, the mad, crazy fool who lived like he was in a tv show. Or a film, or a fanfic (which was something he told her about). But then he used that obsession at just the right time. Just a Don Draper impression, or a real insightful observation, and suddenly it was getting warm and she was feeling... ready...

Yet, if all of that really was so very sexual, and it really, really felt so seriously sexual, why did she sometimes feel like Britta... maybe wasn't the worst. She could be a self-righteous ass, quite often, but when she picked up on a cause Annie cared about, she got a zeal and a passion that lit a fire in Annie's groin. 

But Annie wasn't bi, or pan, was she? ...was she?

Annie was so far in denial that she could see Egypt. (De Nile, get it?) That is, she *was* in denial. Until Frankie freakin' Dart showed up. Stupid, sexy Frankie with her stupid, sexy black binder and her stupid, sexy black clothes and her stupid, sexy black hair, and her stupid, sexy voice, her sexy lips...

Damn it, she needed to go. Not for confusing Annie's feelings and making her confront feelings she didn't want to look into, but for how she tried to take over the group and... and make it more efficient. Goddamnit, why did *that* make Annie horny!? She was just, just *boring* and, and "efficient" and, and *good at her job*! Oh, god! That made her even more turned on!

So, of course, Annie tried to get to know Frankie. Tried, in particular, to get to know her sexuality. She'd already had a near-miss at almost hitting on Britta until Britta and her totally not-gay girlfriend both turned out to *actually* not be gay. She wasn't eager to be experimenting only to meet immediate rejection.

(Where it goes is up to you, but I really want to see a confident, sexually mature Frankie Dart who is happy with whatever her sexuality is and happy not to define it, but having it definitely include Annie as super-hot, taking Baby Bi Annie under her wing when Annie's competency fetish makes Frankie into Annie's ultimate sex symbol. Together they can explore every possibility of the sexual spectrum.)

(Then, when Annie heads off to the FBI, Frankie sends a letter off to one of her many identical sisters - because one of the only things we know about Frankie is that she has many sisters, at least one of them she thinks is so crazy she needs to act as her carer, and there is at least one IT guru at Greendale who is identical to Frankie, so she might as well be an identical sister of Agent Emily Prentiss for a surprise crossover ending. Annie and Frankie part amicably, Annie joins the BAU which is run by her Frankie's identical sister, Emily, who is equally competent in a different way, and therefore just as hot... and oh, god, all of these people are super-competent and therefore super-mega-sexy, how do they keep their pants on around each other!?)

(Then she realises that Garcia is a civilian consultant. That means "fraternisation" rules don't apply. And she's the most genius tech-guru Annie has ever met. Which makes her the sexiest tech-guru Annie has ever met. Screw flirting with her like Morgan does, Annie just comes out and tells her how sexy her skills are and offers her body for the taking.)


	12. Crossing The Oceans Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An immortal outlives the person they loved, but never outlives their love.

Exactly what the summary says. The title is stolen from the film adaptation of Dracula called "Bram Stoker's Dracula". 

Basically, choose your own favourite setting/franchise in which these sorts of things are possible (or just add them to a setting that doesn't have such a thing). The story follows a person who is immortal (this may include straightfoward immortals, the immortals from Highlander, gods, vampires, etc) as they continue living, even potentially being able to fall in love again, long after the death of a person they were madly in love with who was a mortal. However, since that person that they once loved was able to see the future, they were able to set things up that would continue to impact the immortal's life forever. The immortal repeatedly encounters odd moments that they immediately recognise as their old love's handiwork, across all the many years since their passing. 

The immortal has a meet cute and starts a new relationship with a person, and only discovers well into their relationship that this person's great(× many) grandparents only met because the old love sought them out to invite them both to a party. 

The immortal discovers a painting, from a living artist that has never met them before, that is clearly a painting of the immortal, because their old love patronised an art school that would one day teach this artist, and hire just the right professors that, when this artist attempts to paint a composite of all the professors that had inspired the artist, in ends up looking just like the immortal looks, after the make-over that they just got while moving to the city.

The seer who they loved gave a bag of coins and a loaf of bread to a starving child, which was mostly just to save the child's life, but also because that child's future lineage would one day save the life of a person whose lineage after his life was saved would go on to include a person who teaches science class in a high school, which will inspire one of the students that would then go on to become a genius scientist whose work is incredibly important to the immortal.

It is entirely up to you who the immortal is, who the seer was, where those abilities came from,what impact they have, etc.

I personally love the idea of a historical lesbian romance, between an optimistic, happy-go-lucky seer and a more cynical but still idealistic immortal, with the seer planting developments to steer the immortal's future towards becoming open about her immortality in a near-future setting as a superhero in a shiny, happy comic book world. Maybe Darcy Lewis from the MCU as the immortal and her seer lover was the Sorcerer Supreme before Tilda Swinton's "Ancient One" took over, many millenia ago.


	13. You And I Remember Budapest version 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Black Widow talked about what Budapest was like, and Hawkeye said he remembered it differently, she was being sarcastic and he was playing along with the joke. Actually, Budapest was an incredibly easy mission, sitting around guarding a person that nobody was after, while Hawkeye crawled around on rooftops for fun, and Black Widow sat around, letting the asset, Laura, feed her so much that she was fat by the end of the mission. They all loved it so much, they fell in love...

The Budapest Mission was a complete and total cakewalk for Black Widow and Hawkeye. Black Widow was being sarcastic and Hawkeye knew that, but it was funnier to suggest that they are actually remembering Budapest differently. See, Black Widow had only just been recruited to SHIELD and liberated from the Red Room, so Fury didn't actually trust her enough for anything real, a lot like when Quake first joined and had to be a probationary agent for a long time. Not giving her any mission at all, however, would stop her from ever becoming an agent of SHIELD. So...

Coulson, keeping her as Hawkeye's partner because Hawkeye's her only trusted friend right now, assign the two of them to "watch over" a possible asset who knows that they're agents, and who is herself a very, very low priority, since she's no longer sought after (technically the person who was trying to kill her is a US citizen and already dead, so this mission *could* be scrapped, but this is the perfect excuse to keep Black Widow on technically active duty). The asset in question is Laura, who later marries them both. The three of them spend the whole, month-long, boring mission getting to know one another and gradually falling in love. Phil did not expect that last part, but he sees that as an added bonus, pointing out to Fury that now they technically have a potential hostage against either Black Widow, or Hawkeye, as leverage against their secret wife in their secret farm out in the mid-west. Black Widow in particular is surprised by how happy she is to settle down for the month with her new partner and the asset.

Hawkeye is relaxed and jovial, but occasionally gets antsy and climbs through airducts or out of windows, to relax in his own unique style, because he's not used to a "normal" life. Black Widow, however, really loves the freedom of a (fake) "normal" life. She lies around the hotel with Laura, who enthusiastically introduces her to every single thing on the room service menu, even sending Hawkeye out to get fast food. (If he happens to choose to sneak over to the restaurant via the rooftops, instead of simply walking the streets, who's to say that's a problem?)

Of course, at first, Black Widow is unused to such decadence, being a soviet super-soldier, but she soon displays the immense appetite that her metabolism gives her (I mean, imagine Steve's appetite, but now picture that it was more sloppily made and not as efficient, therefore requiring *even more* food) but also wanting to test the limits of even her huge appetite, now that she is being reassured by Hawkeye and Laura that gorging herself as much as she can on whatever fast food she fancies is not only perfectly okay, (SHIELD can certainly afford it all,) but honestly seems very American, which might actually be a mark in her favour. By the time the three of them get assigned back to SHIELD, promising to meet up for a date, Black Widow is comfortably overweight already.

Black Widow voluntarily starts to lose the weight again, but Coulson decides to assign her a few more "sedentary" assignments in order to delay her weight loss a little, because the sight of a chubby bisexual in a polyamorous relationship is so far removed from her extremely athletic, seductive soviet super-soldier origins that it actually helps her hide from the Red Room agents and convinces Fury to let Coulson keep her as a SHIELD agent. Eventually, Coulson has to persuade Fury just to let her take more active missions and lose the weight, so she can start to feel like she's actually doing what she was there for.


	14. Love & Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark, Happy Hogan, Pepper Potts, and May Parker are in a committed, loving, longterm relationship.

That's pretty much it. I want to see a fic, any fic, whether it be an action packed epic that just happens to have some background details about this polyamorous relationship, or a fluffy, romantic, sappy love story focussed entirely on the love that these four have for each other. 

Happy and Tony met first, either with Tony as a fan of Happy's fights back when he was a professional boxer, dabbling in mixed martial arts, or when Happy retired from the ring to take a position as the head of Tony's personal security (because Tony was never sure why until recently, but he was always really wary of the guy Obadiah had in charge of the company security.

Of course, Happy and Tony were always open, both about their relationship and with their relationship. The media tried to make it a big deal. No matter how much pressure Obie put on them to try and threaten them into dropping the subject. It didn't help his case that Tony would cheerfully talk about it whenever asked, declaring that he didn't care what the press thought about it.

Unfinished, naturally.


	15. New In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says. After the events of the films Z-O-M-B-I-E-S and Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2, someone new arrives in Seabrook, maybe even in Zombietown specifically.

After the events of the films Z-O-M-B-I-E-S and Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2, Zed Necrodopolis and his turned-out-to-be-the-Great-Alpha-after-all girlfriend, Addison Wells, have worked fairly hard to get Zombietown accepted as just another suburb of Seabrook, with Zombies, and Humans, and now the Werewolves, all just a diverse and accepted populace. 

It is to this diverse and accepting town that our guest character arrives. Pick any other franchise. You might be interested in seeing Zombies, and Werewolves, for the first time from the perspective of somebody from a mundane setting, who had dismissed the claims of what Seabrook was like, only to have their worldview greatly expanded. Or maybe they're somebody who came specifically because they, too, are not entirely human, and they hope that the people of Seabrook are experienced enough at dealing with that for it to be easy to for them to fit in.

For instance, I quite like the idea of a Tenctonese family, who want to try and settle somewhere outside L.A. to move in.


End file.
